


The Ruins Hidden Figures

by Rose_Thorne, ShadowGod99



Category: Rot & Ruin Series - Jonathan Maberry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Thorne/pseuds/Rose_Thorne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGod99/pseuds/ShadowGod99
Summary: im not good with summaries so... please read?





	1. Chapter one

I'm up in a tree waiting for my idiot brother to pop up from patrol when I hear the moans of the dead. The sounds of fighting reach my ears and I tree hop until I get to the source. There’s a man surrounded on all sides by zoms. He's fighting like crazy but there’s too many and he goes down, before zoms can get to him, I’m above him and slashing zombies with my katanas.By the time they are all dead, the man has lost a lot of blood. I drag him to mine and Shinku’s clearing and bind his injuries using strips of cloth torn from my skirt and Shinku’s jacket.  _ He won't even notice.  _ I tell myself. The man’s face seems familiar for some reason.

 

When the man wakes up I'm pouring soup I've made into a bowl I looted from a nearby shop. He groans and and tries to sit up. “Careful now” I say, watching him with the soup in my hands. When he’s sitting, I hand him the bowl “It’s hot so eat carefully.” I warn. He takes it cautiously. “If I was going to kill you, I would’ve done it while you were asleep.” I state. He nods and starts eating. There’s a rustle in the tree above me. I look up. I can't see Shinku himself, just the glint of light off his sunglasses.

 

“What’s this about killing people in their sleep?” He inquires. I roll my eyes.

 

“My name’s Rose. The idiot in the tree-” 

 

Shinku yells in the background “I resent that!” with his fist shaking in the air. I ignore him and continue.

 

”-is my younger brother Shinku. What is your name?” The man is chuckling at my brother’s antics. 

 

“My name is Tom Imura. How did I get here?” he asks. 

 

“I dragged you here while you were unconscious. You were injured and I didnt want you to turn.” I explain.

 

“Thank you.” he says. “I mean it, I have a brother back in my town and I’m all he’s got left.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Tom.”

 

“How long have you been out here in the ruin?”

 

“Since First Night.” I admit. Shinku throws a pinecone at me as Tom stares at me in shock. I look up towards the glint of Shinku’s sunglasses.”Why the pinecone?” then I notice that he’s staring at his jacket… the one I tore… he looks pissed.


	2. Chapter 2

~Shinku’s P.O.V.~

I was patrolling around my campsite where my older sister is currently at, when I saw a large flock of undead heading up the road to a caravan of people, some in a metal wagon, others walking in coats of carpet, or on horses with their own armor. I saw that one of the undead started to run, I was surprised at first but I immediately swung my kusarigama out in a horizontal arc, cleaving through the runner zombie’s legs which drew the attention of the caravan’s attention toward me as I jumped toward the zombies, my kusarigama retracting back into my sleeve while I unsheathed my scythe, which has 5ft black pole, back of the blade is pitch black while the blade is seretated crimson red.

I swung my scythe with utmost precision, decapitating 4 heads while cutting off arms and legs. I grunted quietly as they continued moving toward me, the closest meal ticket to them. I quickly dispatched them, before they could do any harm, aka bite me. Once that was done, I looked over my shoulder to the caravan of people who were gaping at me, before I dashed into the forest, using my kusarigama, as a way of transportation, moving through trees at blinding speeds, not hitting a single tree.

As I was rushing through the trees I kept thinking about the zombie runners, hoping that they didn't find and get to Rose, my older sister. It took me only five minutes to get to the campsite by tree running & swinging on my kurasama’s chain.

The first thing I noticed was Rose, pouring soup into a bowl with a man by her, she said to him, “Careful now” as she watches him with the soup in her hands. When he’s sitting, she hand him the bowl “It’s hot so eat carefully.” Rose warns. He takes it cautiously. “If I was going to kill you, I would’ve done it while you were asleep.” Rose states. He nods and starts eating. I rustle the tree lightly allowing her to know i’m back, causing her to look up to the tree not being able to see me, just the glint of off my sunglasses.

“What’s this about killing people in their sleep?” I inquire. She rolls her eyes. She says “My name’s Rose. The idiot in the tree-” I yell “I resent that!” with my fist shaking in the air. Rose -of course- ignores me and continues.” -is my younger brother Shinku. What is your name?” The man is chuckling at my antics. 

“My name is Tom Imura. How did I get here?” he asks.  
“I dragged you here while you were unconscious. You were injured and I didnt want you to turn.” Rose explained. “Thank you.” he says. “I mean it, I have a brother back in my town and I’m all he’s got left.” Rose replied “You’re welcome, Tom.”

Then I noticed next to her was my once long-sleeved grey jacket without it’s sleeves. “How long have you been out here in the ruin?”

“Since First Night.” Rose admits. I throw a pinecone at her as Tom stares at her in shock. She look up towards the glint of my sunglasses. ”Why the pinecone?” then she notices that i’m staring at my jacket… the one she tore… I looked pissed.

I jumped down from the tree branches, landing like it was nothing, making no noise at all, surprising the guy or Tom, with how quiet I am. I grunted silently as I rolled my shoulders around, till we all heard the popping from my shoulder blades, then picked up my torn jacket before putting it in my black backpack as I motioned for them to follow me.

They got up slowly, before started to walk after me as I walked toward where the caravan I saved was heading, to a mountain side.

~1 hour later, in a forest~

We were just out of view of the fenced guard tower view in the tree lines, I sighed as I said quietly, “So… is that your town?” Tom nodded and replied “Yes, thank you so much for helping me get back Shinku, Rose.” I noticed that he gave Rose a more affectionate tone, which I somewhat understood considering they were talking to each other in quiet whispers for the entire hour. Rose said “I guess I will see you later Tom.” I sighed as I saw Tom, limping toward mountainside, his little town, while Rose watched on with longing.

I shook my head in exasperation, gaining Rose’s attention, for me to say “Go to him, I will be fine out here, don’t worry I will be around.” Before I could move after saying this Rose had pulled me into a tight hug while saying “Thank you, Shinku, and I know you will be fine, after all you’re my younger brother, if you die I revive you to kill you myself!” I smirk at her as she let me go and dashed off to Tom, much to his surprise and joy.

I moved my sunglasses out of the way to give him a look as I mouthed to him when he looked back at me “Take care of her for me” then…. I was gone from sight, the shadows covering me from everyone’s sight.


	3. chapter three

Rose’s P.O.V- a few days later

  
  


Tom places a hand on the small of my back to lead me through the town. “So that was your brother?” Tom asks. I nod. “Your real brother or someone you took in?”

 

“My real brother. He’s 18.” I see Benny race up. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me!?!” he shouts at me. I look at him in surprise. 

 

“Tell you what?” I ask, stepping slightly closer to Tom. Tom tightens his grip on my waist.

 

“You’re a legend, Rosie!” He says. He’s holding 2 cards. I look at him curiously. “You’re on a zombie card! You’re Karma! The girl who’s only seen by wrong doers!”

 

“Obviously not. Someone saw her and put her on a card idiot” Tom says. Benny turns a shade of red.

 

“Are you feverish? You look overheated. I’m gonna go get some Cinnamon to help with that.” I start to race off but Tom chuckles and pulls me tighter against him. 

 

“He’s fine. He’s just realizing how stupid he is.” Tom says. I laugh.

 

“My brother still hasn’t figured out how stupid he is yet. I keep hoping he will. But he hasn't yet and I don't think he ever will.” I say with a smirk. Tom chuckles. A boy named Chong races up. 

 

“Where’s your brother? I want to meet him!” he demands. I shift my weight, uncomfortable with the two boys. All of a sudden Charlie Pink-Eye comes out of the shop next to us and tries to grab the cards from Benny. I dart in between them.

 

“You don't touch them!” I shout. Charlie raises a hand to hit me.” Do it and die.” I snarl. “You don't screw with my boys. No one does.” Charlie brings his hand towards my face. I flinch back as all of a sudden i'm shoved behind someone. I open my eyes to see Shinku there, gripping Charlie’s arm with a murderous face. 

 

“You don't touch my sister. I let him,” jerks his head towards Tom,” because he is hers, but you have no right. Next time, you’re dead.”


	4. chapter 4

Shinku’s P.O.V- same time

 

I was watching my older sister walk and talk with Tom, till what I can only guess is Tom’s younger brother with what little characteristics they share run up to them yelling at her when I heard something that made me facepalm in angst, it was “You’re a legend, Rosie!” before his friend came up to show a card to her.

 

I was confused at this till I saw Charlie pink-eye come out of the same building they did, and was about to slap Rosie, when I launched myself there at high speed, so fast that all that was left was after-images at the points of speed influxes. I had cleared the clearing of zombs to the fence, quickly cutting their heads off, on the way, upon reaching the fence I jumped over it, landing in a crouch before speeding off to Rosie who I pushed behind me catching Charlie’s wrist with it only a hair's breadth away from me.

 

With a murderous face I said “You don't touch my sister, I let him” motioned my head toward Tom “because he is hers, but you have no right. Next time, you’re dead.” but no one except Rosie could tell my face was murderous. I then twisted his wrist till I sprained/dislocated it, causing him to give a pain filled yell. I pushed him away after that saying more calmly “Now leave and leave her alone, or else you will regret it….”

 

Charlie pink-eye heeded my warning, and left with him holding his wrist. I grinned as I turned toward Rosie, as I asked to her “You alright sis?” Not caring that I was being stared at with slack-jawed kids all around me. Then I heard a beat that had me thinking of a song I heard from one of the few stores that was abandoned but still had power. I then heard Rosie say, 

 

“Yeah i’m good, go ahead and find that beat since I know you want to.” I replied, “Thx sis, after I find it I will be going back out there to find some more resources.”

Which caused all the kids around me to yell “WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” I walked off not caring that the kids were following me, my eyes closed following the beat somehow still dodging the people who did not know me.

 

It took me only a few minutes but I found the source to be in a small park with a older man possibly in his late 40’s playing on a guitar. He noticed me as I walked up to him, bringing out my own guitar I had taken from one of the abandoned musical stores, and added another beat getting closer to the song’s beat I heard before, then he smiled lightly as he began to sing.

 

~play Feel Invincible by Skillet~

 

Once he was done singing I thanked him for allowing me to play the guitar with him but his reply shocked me, he said “No no, it was my pleasure to play with someone as young as you but far more skilled than most I have seen who played far longer then you probably have.”

 

I thanked him politely before leaving the crowd the formed in response of the music that we made in harmony. As I left I heard the kids trying to keep up with me but were losing ground, so they called out to me “Wait up Death! Don't leave us behind!” I glanced behind me in annoyance at them for a couple of reason’s, 1 being that they called me Death, 2 for following me still, but I have to admit they were quite adamant of talking to me so I went to a nearby park and sat at one of the many benches watching as they caught up to me.

 

As they got to me all I was thinking was “Why do they want to be near me? Why did I let them catch up to me? Why didn't I just leave the city like I said I would? I know sis and I need the resources I could of already been collecting but instead of that i’m letting these kids take up my time! WHY!? WHY AM I DOING THIS?!?! I grit my teeth in irritation with how many questions i’m asking myself and at how I couldn't actually give an answer to any of them.


End file.
